Ihastabbyquake/TabbyofSlytherin OCs-RoseClan(kkatiee19)
Meet the Family The First Settler I was born in a dark, pine forest right beside a farm. Prey was plentiful and I loved playing with my littermates, Bat, Skai, Fish, Badger, Hollow and my best friend, and crush, Salmon. I loved playing with Bat's big, dark ears, Skai's long, striped tail, Fish's webbed paws and wrestling with Badger, the biggest and almost the strongest out of my siblings and I. Most of all, I loved laying next to Salmon in the freshly cut wheat field, staring at the stars, telling eachother our worries, problems, and anything else until our hearts and minds felt clear and as light as the whispy clouds above. Everything was perfect by the time I was 7 moons old. Salmon and I were mates(pretty young, weren't we?), Badger, Fish, Skai and Bat lived on the farm and food was juicy and delicious. My life was great. Well, until I fell asleep. My dreams weren't normal. They weren't the happy imaginary dreams where I had grown old with Salmon and had kits. This time, I was in a dark forest that resembled by home. It was nearly the same. The differences were that the pine trees had mingled in with oak and maple trees, the grass was moist and sticky, the air stang my nostrils with a metallic scent, the rivers were thick and unnatural and dark mist swirled around the trees and on the ground under and around my paws. To be completely honest, I was terrified that my brothers, sisters, parents and mate had been taken and that I was completely alone. It was horrible and cold. A massive black tom with cruel, peridot eyes towered over me and welcomed me. "Welcome to the Dark Forest, the place where all belong. Where all learn to fight and defend themselves, and serve the place that welcomed their souls." His voice was deep and rough, yet calming and settling. My mind wandered to my family. I had never fought, other than playing, and never been taught to. How could I protect anyone if I couldn't fight? I nodded swiftly and was asigned to a mentor. The big black tom was apparently known as ObsidianOwl, the main cat of the place. Nobody had every beat him in battle, so I made it a personal goal to be the first. I never questioned anyone, I worked hard, kept it a secret and did any and everything I was asked and told to do. My life was great. I could now defend my family, I had friends from far away, and I was done with the Dark Forest. Or so I thought. 2 moons after I had been released, a big, brown tom visited me in my sleep. He told me that he would slaughter my family if I didn't give in to the Dark Forest and help train the other new recruits. Terrified for my family, I obliged and had no idea what I had coming. Another 3 moons passed. I was now 12 moons (1 year) and I had just finished training an apprentice. He was kind, playful and fun to work with. I was devastated when I was told he had been killed in battle. But then I remembered. He had told me something like 'They will never let us go. Never. Even after death, we will be trapped here. We are like twoleg pets, stuck in a den that we can never escape from. I beg you, Mooney (the nickname he had come up with), get out before they do something to you. Something bad. I've heard stories. They break you.' The poor cat. He was less than 8 moons and already knew too much. I guess I also gave it away a bit. I had been jumpy until he died. Sorry Stormey. Anyway, lets skip to the part where I realize that Storm was telling the truth, just too late. I woke up standing. Yes, I know, that doesn't sound bad at all, but when your legs are up to the knees/elbows in blood, it's kinda scary. All I had to do was look up a tiny bit and there were the lifeless eyes and bodies, all ligned up in front of me. I just stared in horror, the thoughts repeating over and over, 'Storm was right. Storm was right.' I didn't study them enough or go closer to check and see if anyone was missing. I just turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I rarely stopped, and that helped the days fly by. I awoke under a large, elegant canopy of oak, maple and other assorted trees, branches and leaves. Then I scented the weird scent which was mingled with cats to my left, and saw the cats approaching to my right. First I saw the red, black and white shecat who was up to my shoulder, then the ivory, cloud-grey and dark tabby striped shecat, and finally the blue-grey and ivory shecat with star-like markings over her pelage. The grey one spoke first. "State your name and give me one reason to not shred you and chase you from our territory!" A got up slowly, stretched and then faced them defiantly. "Why should I? Tell me you names and I'll tell you mine. Then we can talk. Or I can beat you all in battle." She growled and unsheathed her claws, but the blue-grey feline interfered. "I am Icestar, leader of RoseClan. This is Ivypool, my deputy and Rosepaw, her apprentice." The shecat who was supposedly Rosepaw, puffed her chest out with pride. "Uh huh! I'm Rosepaw, and I'll be leader one day! You'll see!" I couldn't help but grin and laugh softly, my thoughts turning briefly to Salmon. "I bet I will..." My milky eyes swept over the two older shecats. "That is, if I am here when you do." I met Icestar's crisp blue gaze. "My name is Moon, my friends call me Mooney. I came here in an effort to flee my home, considering my family was killed as I slept. I'm sorry that I interfered with the borders, I was tired and hadn't noticed." Ivypool's gaze sharpened. "How do we know you aren't a spy?" He laughed quietly and awkwardly. "A spy? Why would I be a spy, I don't even know what group you are, or if you even are a group. I don't know what an appre-nitice is either!" The grey shecat snorted. "Apprentice." I nodded. "Yeah, that thing." Icestar's gaze narrowed and she studied him. "You will be closely watched. I will asigned one of my warriors to watch you and teach you RoseClan's ways until you are ready for your own warrior name." I nodded and followed them. 2 moons after I had met this Clan and I had almost forgotten about my family. Almost. A tom named Darkmist had just been murdered, and Ivypool had been yowling her head off in her sleep. Lucky nobody else heard. She was my prime suspect, and was secretly under close watch, by me. There was no way I was risking the chance of exposing my secret and losing this Clan's trust. It was my home now. Before I knew it (aka 3 days later), I had Ivypool cornered, and nobody around to help or hear her or me. "Ivypool, I know you killed him! You killed Darksoul! Admit it! You've been moving around and yowling in your sleep since the day after he was found dead." It took hours to convince her. I even had to best her in a fight (well, we kinda collapsed in exhaustion, but I'll count that as my win) before she spoke anything useful. "Fine. I'll tell you something if you tell me something." I could tell she spoke the truth, so I spilled the whole Dark Forest and family dead story. She returned one equally interesting. "I killed Darksoul, but he threatened me and had it coming!" Was how she had ended it. Turns out we both had something in common. Well, a whole lot in common. She had and still was associated with the Dark Forest as I was, so we agreed to stick close in case either one needed help. That came in useful a whole lot. Time passed, we were now 15 moons and mates with one kit. We named him Stormkit, after the tom who had prepared me for the event that would have destroyed me if I didn't know it was coming. He was a lovely cream-grey tom with black tabby stripes and milky brown eyes. He was a real sweet-heart. Time flew and he became an apprentice with many friends, but 2 in particular. Blizzardpaw and Dirtpaw (the adopted son). Stormpaw was tiny compared to Dirtpaw, who was as big as the undersized Moonripple (yes, Moon/Mooney got his warrior name). It was no surprise that Dirtpaw was made a warrior early, and no surprise that his name became Dirtclaw. My adopted son came over and asked to go on a patrol with him. Stormpaw joined us. The brown tom tore me away from Stormpaw mid-patrol and lunged. We broke into a vicious fight which ended with Dirtclaw pinning me. I managed to get a good shot on his neck, which grace to Dirtclaw's thick neck fur, barely left him with a scar or a wound. I let out a gurgling screetch in hope that someone would come and save me from my son. The son who I had sensed become too ambitious as an apprentice and decided to push him away. I knew now that I had raised a monster, and that was a terrible last thought. Unfortunately, I had a worse one. My eyes shifted from blurred to clear, and the last thing I saw was my son, Stormpaw's horrified face. And my last thought, was that I couldn't save my only son from the horrors of watching his loved ones die. And that I hadn't had the time to tell Ivypool that I had 3 other kits somewhere in the forest almost fully grown up by now. Salmon's kits. My kits. Everything was bright and starlit when I reopened my eyes. I met many ancestors, including Littlebird, Ivypool's sister. StarClan was nice. Pretty and calm. That's when I looked into a little puddle. That's when I saw a familiar face. "Hollow?" My voice was clouded with grief and surprise as I looked up and met Littlebird's gaze. She nodded, I murmured sadly. "I am sorry Hollow, my dear brother, that I couldn't greet you, as I was dead by the time you entered this camp." I would now watch over RoseClan and fight the Dark Forest as RoseClan will. I would save my dearest Ivy when there was little chance of her surviving. But most of all, when the time came, I would give something that my dear Ivypool had never had; Daughters. Moonripple.jpg|Moonripple Moonripple..jpg|Moonripple Layout The Son of the Settlers Everything came in at once. The noise, the smells, the vibrations in the ground. Then the vibrations faded and the smells and sounds became duller. A soft, yet sharp voice sounded nearby. "Moonripple.. He looks so much like you." Another voice, smoothly flowing, cold, yet calming. "Yes, but with your stripes, my dearest Ivy." I let out a small squeak, trying to form a few words. Before I knew it, I managed a word; Ivy. Then another; Moon. And another and another, until words were sputtering from my mouth. A muffled laugh sounded behind me, then a squeaky, playful voice. "He sure learned to speak quickly! I wonder if he'll open his eyes early too!" I stretched my legs and curled the under me, then slowly pushed myself upwards. I trembled for the first few minutes, but as soon as I stopped, I began to place one paw before the other, then I sped up. My nose smacked into something cold and hard, a laugh came from behind me, and I blinked, light flashed and burned my eyes, so I squeezed them shut again. Before I knew it, I was running around the camp, I knew many names like Icestar, Moonripple (my father), Ivypool the Deputy (and my mother), Dirtkit (my brother) and many, many more. I also learned the code, and where we were. I learned ranks and how to become them. I really wanted to become leader! It would be so cool, being able to have 9 lives and speak with StarClan. Most of all, I couldn't wait to be an Apprentice. My brother, Dirtkit, thought it would be boring. He already proved he could fight, and he said that it was proof of me being weak, but he's double my size, and he used his claws. It hurt plenty when he cut my ear, but it's healed, and proof that I can deal with pain! Oh! There's Hollypaw! The black-grey-blue shecat padded over to me and greeted me. "Hi, Stormkit. You're not an apprentice yet? I hear they are having a meeting today." My nose flushed and she laughed. "Always comical. See ya, small-step." I grimaced at the nick-name, but let it go right away. She would like me eventually, or so I hoped. Category:Browse